


wRONG

by omanjuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong. It was wrong. It was wrong.<br/>Why did Kuroko make it seem right?</p><p>[teiko! aokuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	wRONG

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm republishing an edited version old work of mine from deviantart to test out ao3. hope you like it~
> 
> edit 2/9/17: if you see this dear fuccing lord dont read this please dont continue i'm not even going to fix the format bc it's so bad so please leave there's no private option but i want to retain the intense internal homophobic aomine hc and my aokuro loving baby self. thanks.

It was twenty minutes into Japanese History class and Aomine was bored out of his mind.  
Yawning, his eyes slid over to Kuroko, who sat several seats away from him. Diligent as always, Kuroko concentrated on taking notes, only pausing to look up occasionally.  
'Tch,' he thought, irritated, 'what a loser.'  
As though Kuroko had sensed Aomine's thoughts, he looked up and offered him a small smile. Aomine's eyes flickered away, annoyed.  
'What the hell is up with Tetsu?'  
With a sigh, Aomine slumped on his desk and watched dully as the weedy teacher droned on and on about some dead warriors. Fantastic.  
Thudding footsteps came from the corridor and everyone turned in confusion. It was still the first period; who would be running about the corridors?  
The classroom doors flung open to reveal an unfamiliar, panting man, a small box in his hands.  
"Nagayoshi!" the man shouted in elation, addressing the beet red history teacher. "Happy birthday, Naga-chan!"  
'Naga-chan's' jaw dropped. "W-what are you doing here?"  
Beaming, the man proudly announced to the class of mildly amused middle schoolers, "Everyone, today is your teacher, Naga-chan's birthday! I'm his boyfriend, and I've brought cake for everyone."  
A loud, unanimous whoop resonated in the air and the class surged forward for cake. Aomine remained in his seat, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
He didn't know his wimpy history teacher was homosexual. That was gross.  
The teacher and his boyfriend cut the cake together, before his boyfriend swooped down and kissed the birthday boy. The class cheered, some even sneakily taking pictures of the kiss.  
"Are you alright, Aomine-kun?"  
Aomine blinked. Kuroko stood before him with the usual indifference glazing over his eyes. He held two big slices of chocolate cream cake in both hands.  
Chuckling, Aomine grabbed both paper plates and shoved a big forkful into his mouth. "Sure I am," Aomine said in between chewing. "Those two faggots? I'm totally cool with them."  
Kuroko didn't miss a beat. "That's not very nice of you to call them that, Aomine-kun. There's nothing wrong with preferring the other gender."  
"There is," Aomine scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Being gay is gross and wrong. Besides, what's so interesting about d..."  
Aomine trailed off when he noticed Kuroko was not listening. There was a faraway, dreamy look clouding his eyes as he stared at the two figures.  
"You can't choose who you fall in love with, Aomine-kun."  
Yeah, right. Aomine shoved another forkful in his mouth grumpily.  
***  
"And then they kissed! That was absolutely disgusting, you have no idea! I don't think I can go for that stupid history class again without puking at the sight of the teacher."  
"But it sounds pretty romantic, Aominecchi!" Kise piped up.  
Snorting, Aomine shot back, "It was gross. Two faggots slobbering at each other was the highlight of my day, Kise."  
A basketball hit Aomine square in the face.  
"Ack!"  
"Don't use such vulgar words n'stuff," Midorima warned Aomine, hands poised into a shooting position.  
"Mine-chin and Kuro-chin got cake," Murasakibara moped, sadly poking a basketball. "I want cake too."  
"It was a really good cake," Kuroko added thoughtfully, dampening Murasakibara's spirits further.  
"You didn't even eat any of it," Momoi pointed out, glaring at Aomine in mock anger. "Why did you give it all to Aomine-kun?"  
Kuroko cocked his head. "Aomine-kun took them by himself."  
"Well, at least it tasted good," Aomine grunted. "It was creamy and spongy and-"  
"Mine-chin!"  
"That's enough," Akashi finally cut in. "Your break is over. It's back to practice."  
With that, the conversation ended.  
***  
Yet Aomine was not done with the subject. He brought it back up as he and Kuroko walked home together.  
"I still can't believe he's gay!" Aomine exclaimed. "That's so wrong."  
Kuroko calmly repeated what he had bleated the past day, "There's nothing wrong about being gay."  
"Are you kidding me, Tetsu? Since when were you so stubborn about gay rights, huh? What are you, gay?"  
Aomine didn't realise how offensive his statement was until Kuroko stopped walking.  
Turning around, he prompted again, "Tetsu?"  
Kuroko's eyes were glued to the ground. His voice trembled slightly as the words left his lips, "Yes, Aomine-kun is right. I think...I'm in love with a boy."  
Aomine's thoughts came screeching to a halt. Everything he believed in until then seemed to be a lie. Kuroko, the invisible shadow no one thought twice of, was liked men?  
"Are you screwing around with me?" Aomine questioned dubiously.  
Kuroko raised his chin up, a defiant look blazing in his eyes.  
"I'm not," he said monotonously. "I'm gay. Are you disgusted?"  
Aomine took a step back. "What? Tetsu...you..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
"I love a boy, that's correct. There's nothing wrong about it."  
Aomine's mouth was dry; the roof of it felt like the Sahara desert. What was going on?  
"W-who is it?"  
"I'm sorry, do you mind repeating that?"  
"Who is it that you love?" Aomine choked out, red burning his cheeks. Why was it so difficult to ask that? Why did he feel like all the energy in his body was being sapped?  
A mysterious smile formed on Kuroko's lips. "You don't want to know."  
***  
After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, Aomine had finally knocked off the absurdity of the whole discovery. His teammate was gay and in love with someone; he had a lot to badger him about.  
The only problem was that Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. They had the same class together, but whenever he stared fixatedly at Kuroko, Kuroko never cast a glance back.  
When class ended, Kuroko vanished within the crowd, leaving Aomine to despair alone. During school hours, Aomine occasionally caught sight of a familiar crop of baby blue hair in the ocean of students, but without fail it would disappear.  
It was as if Kuroko was purposely using misdirection to avoid confrontation with Aomine.  
At the end of the day, Aomine trudged back alone, exasperated. He still had a ton of burning questions for Kuroko. He still had to understand why Kuroko felt this way. He still had to sort out that tight, clenched feeling in his chest every time Kuroko's crush popped up in his mind.  
***  
Basketball practice was over and Aomine was dying to shoot all the queries in his head at Kuroko.  
Fortunately for him, it was raining and Kuroko was unable to escape from Aomine in time.  
There was something soft and sweet about the way Kuroko stared into the pouring rain. It captivated Aomine.  
"O-oi, Tetsu!"  
Kuroko turned slightly, droplets of water - sweat or rain he knew not - cascading around him, seeming to sparkle.  
Aomine stopped short, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. All the words he wanted to say had evaporated from the tip of his tongue. Awkwardly, he offered, "Would you like to walk home together? I have an umbrella."  
A blissful smile graced Kuroko's face. "Oh. Yes."  
Opening his umbrella, Aomine stepped into the rain, Kuroko by his side. Wind blew in from the sides, drenching the two boys with rainwater.  
"Move in, Tetsu," Aomine said.  
Kuroko nodded wordlessly, shuffling closer to Aomine. His light blue hair tickled Aomine's hand, causing goosebumps to erupt all over the latter's skin.  
What the hell was going on?  
They walked in silence for a while, with Aomine peeking over curiously at Kuroko's emotionless face. He wondered what was behind that impassive mask of his.  
"S-so, Tetsu...how's...um..."  
"He's good," Kuroko answered serenely, looking forward. "He still doesn't know I love him, but that's okay. He's kind of an idiot."  
Something Aomine passed off as minuscule annoyance flowed through his veins. How could Kuroko love an idiot?  
He wanted to call Kuroko an idiot as well, jeer at him for being gay, mock him for not wanting to go out with Momoi, but the words were lodged in his throat.  
He couldn't be mean to Kuroko and he didn't know why.  
"Do you think he'll love you back?"  
"I don't think so. He's too self-absorbed."  
There was another wave of irritation. Of all people Kuroko had to love, he had to love one that was an idiot and self-absorbed.  
Just like Aomine. Aomine was a self-absorbed idiot too.  
Aomine jolted at the thought. Was he the man of Kuroko's affection?  
"You do realise I'm talking about you, Aomine-kun?"  
He swore Kuroko had ESP.  
Aomine's eyes widened slightly. "M-me? You're gay for me?"  
"Yes." Kuroko nodded earnestly. "But I don't believe you love me back, what with you being a homophobe."  
"I ain't a homophobe!" argued Aomine. Kuroko cocked his head. He didn't agree with Aomine, of course.  
Scuffing the ground with his shoes, Aomine sighed. It was ridiculous that of all people Kuroko could fall for, he had to choose a self-absorbed fool like him.  
Then again, he should at least try to reciprocate.  
Aomine ditched the umbrella and swooped down the way the couple did that day, pressing his lips tenderly against Kuroko's.  
The rain pelted at both of them, but they didn't care. They were in their own world already - a world where two boys felt a connection so raw ripping them apart would be cruelly inhumane.  
Aomine only pulled away from Kuroko when he felt him squirming slightly. He looked down at Kuroko, wondering if he doing the wrong thing was actually the right thing.  
Kuroko offered him a small smile.


End file.
